birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Games Bloopers
Looney Games Bloopers is a parody of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. Premise Sam Jay, Mike Macaw, Mary Canary, Anna Zappinski, Zira Brown, Scotty Raven Jay, George Raven, Guy the White, Michael Lionheart, Michelle Lionheart, Sam E. Jay, Mike E. Macaw, Mary E. Canary, George E. Raven, Scotty E. Raven, Guy the Black, Ben Wilburn Warner, and Victor E. Warner all try to win a Hunger Games simulation, but end up dying. The games were supposed to end once each member wins once, but after the net neutrality rules got repealed by the FCC, the series got cancelled as a result. Then somebody got curious about what LGB was about, so the series was given another chance. However, it was revealed that net neutrality will get repealed during April of 2018, so the series got cancelled again. List of Episodes # Hunger Games Bloopers # We're Going Ben Crazy! # We're Still Going Ben Crazy! # The Achieving Bloopers # Less Ben Crazy Than Last Time # The BrantSteele MuckOver # BrantSteele MuckOver, the Rematch # Diamond and Pearl Special # The LGB Return # Blooper Mayhem # Rainbow Tottie # Sam's Secret Mission # Unlucky Evil Sam # Blade Quill Comeback # Scotty's Shelter Fever # Sweet Sixteen Smurtnat (The Lost Episode) # Mary's Challenge (or, Patty and Bowser Junior Return!) # Super Blooper Sunshine # Jacobdee's Request # More Blooper Mayhem # Ninetales Plus Ten Bloopers # Twenty-Two Yoshis # Back to Normal... for Now # Dartrix Came Back?! Again?! # Sinister Blooper Raid # DDT vs. D Rematch # Repelling Dartrix's Squad # While Sam's Away, Scotty Will Play # Sam is Still Missing! # Critical Injury! # Tom and Jerry vs. Bloopers # Spy vs. Spy vs. Bloopers # Evil Sam vs. Graduation Ceremony # Microsoft Sam Lives! # Sam's Code LTIB Reunion # Six Bloopers by Six Pokemon # Kinny Attacks # Twin Madness No More # Screw Graduation, I Have Returned! # Super Blooper Sunshine 2 # The Calm Blooper Party # Party Aftermath # Back to the Bloopers # Tottie Babs Strikes Again! # Guy's Shelter Fever # It's a Wonderful Secretii # VS. Dialga and Palkia! # Pokemon and Bloopers Team Up # Heads Up for LGB 50! # Golden Gaffes (or, The Great Character Trackdown) # Remembering LGB 50 # LGB Shall Be Brought to Justice! # Sky Warrior Memorial # Slide's Special Episode # The DX Secretiis Appear # Triple H Meets a New Kind of DX # Restaurant Fiasco Contest # The Shield's Wedding?! # Shield Honeymoon # Seven Soon-to-Die Sandchus # Kill Them All Off! # Fancy Party Contest # A Well-Deserved Rest # Be Ready to See a Different 50 # Turbo's Celebration Party # Scarlett Fever # Mr. McMahon Appears Random Shorts Random shorts started airing after "Jacobdee's Request". These shorts contain tidbits of info that crop up as a tiny continuity nod in later episodes. #Dragonlord and Scotty Team Up (aired after Jacobdee's Request) #Ninetales Appears (aired after More Blooper Mayhem) #The HSP Apocalyptic Log (aired after Ninetales Plus Ten Bloopers) #Yoshi's Depression (aired after Twenty-Two Yoshis) #Dartrix's Stern Warning (aired after Back to Normal... for Now) #Decidueye's Challenge (aired after Dartrix Came Back?! Again?!) #Raging Sand Secretii (aired after Sinister Blooper Raid) #Shyla Shy No More (aired after DDT vs. D Rematch) #Sam is Missing! (aired after Repelling Dartrix's Squad) #Scotty is Trapped! (aired after While Sam's Away, Scotty Will Play) #Reliving Misadventures (aired after Sam is Still Missing!) #Ripred Cartoon Invasion (aired after Critical Injury!) #More Invasions (aired after Tom and Jerry vs. Bloopers) #Sam's Journey (aired after Spy vs. Spy vs. Bloopers) #He's Back! (aired after Evil Sam vs. Graduation Ceremony) #The LGB Reunion Party (aired after Microsoft Sam Lives!) #Six by Six Challenge (aired after Sam's Code LTIB Reunion) #Kinny to the Rescue?! (aired after Six Bloopers by Six Pokemon) #Sending in Quinney (aired after Kinny Attacks) #Dragonlord's Big Decision (aired after Sending in Quinney) #Team Fortune Street, Prepare (aired after Twin Madness No More) #HSP Memories Returned (aired after Screw Graduation, I Have Returned!) #LGB 41 is Next, Think LTIB 41 (aired after Super Blooper Sunshine 2) #Into the Night Shift (aired after The Calm Blooper Party) #Shall We Continue the Bloopers? (aired after Party Aftermath) #Game Over Warning (aired after Back to the Bloopers) #Default Event Defecit (aired after Game Over Warning) #We Are Back in Business! (aired after Default Event Deficit) #Is It Time for Guy's Spotlight? (aired after Tottie Babs Strikes Again!) #Game-Changing Wish (aired after Guy's Shelter Fever) #Nice Job Breaking It, Fletchling (aired after It's a Wonderful Secretii) #Change of Plans! (aired after VS. Dialga and Palkia!) #Smiling in the Face of Death (aired after Change of Plans!) #Keep Going! (aired after Pokemon and Bloopers Team Up) #Dirt Prepares for Celebration (aired after Heads Up for LGB 50!) #Milestone Aftermath (aired after Golden Gaffes) #Arceus Appears (aired after Remembering LGB 50) #It Was All a Lie?! (aired after LGB Shall Be Brought to Justice!) #Thank You, Turbo (aired after Sky Warrior Memorial) #Stop Those Markias! (aired after Slide's Special Episode) #D-Generation X's Challenge (aired after The DX Secretiis Appear) #A Memetic Plan (aired after Triple H Meets a New Kind of DX) #Somebody Wants Married! (aired after Restaurant Fiasco Contest) #Honeymoon Plans (aired after The Shield's Wedding?!) #I Think Somebody Needs Focus (aired after Shield Honeymoon) #Sandchu Revival (aired after Seven Soon-to-Die Sandchus) #Victory! Now What? (aired after Kill Them All Off!) #Slide Takes a Break (aired after Fancy Party Contest) #Trio the Super Secretiis (aired after A Well-Deserved Rest) #Science is Golden (aired after Be Ready to See a Different 50) #Turbo Needs to Die! (aired after Turbo's Celebration Party) Night Shifts The night shifts started appearing after "Ninetales Appears". These shifts contain three random nighttime events that Chris caught with his surveillance cameras, and he decides for them to be canon LGB material. #Night Shift 1 (Quinney kills herself after seeing Dragonlord making love with Birdietalk Productions, Beulah kills Evil Mike, Anna's supplies get destroyed while she was kissing Cameron) #Night Shift 2 (Dean Ambrose survived a level Dragonlord frequently cannot survive, Anna, Mary, and Sam cheer for Dragonlord and Turbo while they're having sex, Bowser Jr. and Luigi steal Wile E.'s food) #Night Shift 3 (Scotty saves Bowser Jr., the DDT Trio meet up one last time, Zira receives a new pillow) #Night Shift 4 (Turbo pickpockets female Pidgey, Cymeron destroys Cameron's supplies while he was kissing Mario, Dragonlord and Scotty's wedding gets cheered on by BT Productions, male Pidgey, and Mary) #Night Shift 5 (Special edition with six events instead of three; Turbo tends to her wounds, Mario suffers from death by falling, Evil Sam, Cameron, and Jerry discuss the games, Ambrose creates a potion, Dragonlord and Scotty gave birth to twins, Samey wins a drinking contest against Guy) #Into the Night Shift (Doubles as LGB Random Short 24 and has five events; Peach caught Mario making out with Cameron, Slide eats an Oran Berry, Mike and Mary had twins, Guy sleeps inside a cardboard box to help prepare for "Guy's Shelter Fever", Dirt and Dragonlord had decuplets while Luigi watched them) #Night Shift 7 (Has five events; Dragonlord/Mega Primarina and BT Productions had a baby while Lily watched them, Dirt received a ring from the unknown sponsor, Sam feeds Scotty some Love Loaf, Sylveon and Mary told stories about themselves, Zira survived being pushed off a ledge by Bruce) #Night Shift 8 (Pikachu, Ambrose, Scotty, Dialga and Mike cuddled each other to sleep, Mario and Chansey played pin the tail on the donkey at Zira's party, Peach shoves a seductive Sam off of her bed.) Miscellaneous Stuff Sometimes, events happen that aren't defined as Random Shorts or Night Shifts, but still count as canon material. *After LGB Random Short 17 (A three part series to what happened after the wham short "Six by Six Challenge" where Dragonlord threw his first LGB tantrum.) *PokeCelebration (Pikachu celebrates a major milestone in event count with two of his friends.) *Amy Makes the Hitlist (Dragonlord uses Oceanic Operetta, putting the Oceanic Operetta Hitlist in play again.) *Preparing for LGB 41 (Two pictures were released to help prepare for "The Calm Blooper Party".) *Great Expectations (A twenty-five part comic series where Sam and Scotty decide to get naughty with one another after Scarlett accidentally sends them to the same room. It was supposed to be twenty-five parts, but the series got cancelled at fifteen parts after the computer tower chaos that almost shut down LGB.) *Dirt Secretii's Birthday Bash (Since Golden Gaffes is exclusive to the Birdietalk Productions Wiki, this episode will stand in for LGB 50 on the DeviantArt side. Dirt Secretii celebrates her birthday with a well-deserved LGB victory.) *Royal Rumble Ravage (After finishing the 2018 Royal Rumble in second place just like two previous years, Roman Reigns has lost it. Out on a whim, he wishes for the ultimate match so he can teach everyone who ever stood in his way a strict lesson. Jirachi grants his wish by pitting him against 23 men and 24 women.) Memetic Territory Memes can be filled out for the LGB verse as well. *Dead Character Meme (Filled out when a character in LGB gets killed off for real. Turbo is the first character who gets this treatment.) *LGB Roomies (Scarlett sends Dragonlord, Jerry, Lily, Luigi, Mario, and Scotty to live in a house together from when the letter was received to the nighttime period of the next day. This was done to help prepare for "Screw Graduation, I Have Returned!".) *LGB Trip to Chez Monyou (Sam drives Pikachu, Zira, Hazel, and Dunstan to Chez Monyou.) *LGB Trauma Meme (Scotty finally convinces Sam to snuggle with him... and the results weren't pleasant...) *2017 Christmas Special (Ten characters celebrate Christmas by doing fifty scenarios related to the holidays. This meme will count since several LGB references were made.) *LGB Restaurant Fiasco (The characters from fifth place to first place are going to a restaurant to celebrate their high placements in "Restaurant Fiasco Contest".) *LGB Fancy Party (After successfully killing off all the Sandchus, Dirtlords, and Lilchus, the characters decide to throw a fancy party. Unlike the restaurant fiasco, only those who were the most murderous during "Fancy Party Contest" may go.) List of Confirmed Winners *Scotty wins during "We're Going Ben Crazy!" and "Rainbow Tottie". *Evil Scotty wins during "Back to Normal... for Now". *Timmy Turner wins during "We're Still Going Ben Crazy!". *Mr. Warner wins during "The Achieving Bloopers" and "Less Ben Crazy Than Last Time". *Sam wins during "The BrantSteele MuckOver" and "BrantSteele MuckOver, the Rematch". *Luigi wins during "The LGB Return". *Slime wins during "Blooper Mayhem". *Fortune wins during "Sam's Secret Mission". *Dragonlord wins during "Blade Quill Comeback", "Super Blooper Sunshine", "Twenty-Two Yoshis", "Dartrix Came Back?! Again?!", "Sinister Blooper Raid", and "While Sam's Away, Scotty Will Play". *Princessa wins during "Scotty's Shelter Fever". *Bowser wins during "Ninetales Plus Ten Bloopers" and "DDT vs. D Rematch". *Eevee wins during "Jacobdee's Request". *Bugs wins round 1 of "Repelling Dartrix's Squad". *Yoshi wins round 2 of "Repelling Dartrix's Squad". *Zoey wins during "Six Bloopers by Six Pokemon". *Lily wins during "Twin Madness No More" and "Screw Graduation, I Have Returned!". *Peach wins during "VS. Dialga and Palkia!". *Bayley wins during "Heads Up for LGB 50!". *Dirt wins during "Dirt Secretii's Birthday Bash". *Dunstan wins during "Seven Soon-to-Die Sandchus". List of LGB-Exclusive Characters These characters are exclusive to Looney Games Bloopers. Unlike most other characters, these characters do not have their own page. *SpearSam: The half-human half-bird hybird child of Sam E. Jay and his Pokemon partner (Spearow). The conception is blamed on Evil Sam's corrupted powers. Evil Sam decides to use this character as his "justice weapon" to fool the others into a sense of security, getting him killed. However, he gets revived after Evil Sam earned Arceus's forgiveness. (Pokemon and Bloopers Team Up) *Mark and Mikayla: The twins born to Mike Macaw and Mary Canary. (Into the Night Shift) *The Dirtlords: Dirt Secretii and Dragonlord gave birth to a set of identical decuplets. Each individual is referred to as a Dirtlord. Eventually, all but one will be killed off for real. (Into the Night Shift) *The Sandchus: Dunstan Secretii and Pikachu gave birth to a set of identical octuplets. Each individual is referred to as a Sandchu. All but one got killed off during LGB 60, but since Dunstan won the episode, she procreated nine more Sandchus. Those got killed off as well. (Twin Madness No More) *The Lilchus: Lily Secretii and Pikachu gave birth to a set of identical decuplets. Each individual is referred to as a Lilchu. Eventually, all but one will be killed off for real. (Twin Madness No More) *The Markias: Mario and Palkia gave birth to a set of identical tredecuplets. Each individual is referred to as a Markia. At first, these individuals were peaceful. After Arceus's attack, the Markias got violent and threatened to ruin LGB like Palkia once tried to, so they had to be killed off for real. (Heads Up for LGB 50!) *Tottachu: A random half-human half-electric mouse hybrid child born to Tottie Babs and Pikachu. (Screw Graduation, I Have Returned!) *Shikekii: Mike Macaw and Shelli Secretii had a baby. (Twin Madness No More) *Camshine: The child of Cameron and Shyla Sunshine. (Screw Graduation, I Have Returned!) *Gammy and Grimy: The twins born to Amy and Dirt Secretii. (Twin Madness No More) *Slidachi Jiratii: Slide Secretii wished to participate in "Seven Soon-to-Die Sandchus", even though she can't because Turbo Secretii, a component of Slurbido Secretii, is dead. Jirachi granted Slide's wish by fusing with her. During the actual round, this fusion had a child with Paige, resulting in a 25-25-50 DNA mash-up. *Arceus's victims: Several pairings of characters had children during Dirt Secretii's birthday. Arceus had to maintain control in the BT Productions Wikia since the birthday bash was DeviantART exclusive. (Dirt Secretii's Birthday Bash) Images Super Blooper Sunshine Ending.png|Super Blooper Sunshine ended with Dragonlord's victory pose blowing away seven other characters. Pachinko's Newscast.png|After Super Blooper Sunshine's ending, the OC World was left without Internet for an entire day. DDT vs. D Rematch Ending.png|DDT vs. D Rematch ended with Turbo Secretii finally getting her revenge on Dragonlord (much to Dartrix's shock). LGB 28 Aftermath.png|While Sam's Away, Scotty Will Play revealed that Dragonlord was trapped for only two days. He proceeds to attack BrantSteele again. Scotty in Mario's Shelter.png|Dragonlord's attacks caused Scotty to be trapped inside of Mario's shelter. LGB 29 Aftermath.png|Dragonlord unleashes a darkness storm after the events of Sam is Still Missing!. Scotty's Memorable Cuddle.png|While Scotty was in Mario's shelter, he cuddled Beulah, Dragonlord, and Evil Sam. Dragonlord x Scotty Official.png|During the events of Microsoft Sam Lives!, Dragonlord and Scotty share the big damn kiss. After LGB Random Short 17 (1).png|"Six by Six Challenge" was such a gamechanging short that Sam was actually concerned for Scotty's life. After LGB Random Short 17 (2).png|Turbo is confirmed to be killed off for real. After LGB Random Short 17 (3).png|Dragonbird regrets his actions after seeing what resulted as a result of Dragonlord's first LGB tantrum. Pikachu's PokeCelebration.png|Pikachu throws a party to celebrate a major milestone, with Eevee and Pidgey invited. Showing Off Fabulousness.png|Lily Secretii shows off her Summer Power-Up outfit, which causes Guy to fall in love with her. Preparing for LGB 41 (Selfie).png|Sam takes a selfie to prepare for "The Calm Blooper Party" while Dragonlord and Scotty kiss. Preparing for LGB 41 (Kiss).png|Meanwhile, Lily Secretii decides to reject Guy's feelings. Before she leaves, she kisses him. Reactions to Fortune's New Love.png|The simulator loves to pair up Emma and Fortune Secretii, so the later decides to bring her new girl into LGB. Trivia This series used to focus on just Code LTIB before "Diamond/Pearl Special" aired. Since then, other characters continue to team up with Code LTIB to keep the series going. Turbo is the first character confirmed to be killed off for real in this series. Lily is the first character to win back-to-back episodes. Category:LTIB Category:BrantSteele Category:Events